Historias de papel
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: La familia Uzumaki y Naruto a la cabeza. Ser Hokage es más fácil que ser esposo y padre de familia. Capitulo FINAL arriba!
1. Remolino de papel

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener.**

**Historias de papel**

**Prologo: Remolino de papel**

-Mami, en serio. Tú no sabes de estas cosas.

-¿Cómo esta eso? ¿Acaso hay una ciencia detrás de empujar?

-Hay mami, que problemática eres.

-Deja de remedar a tus mayores.

El niño se columpiaba, mientras su no tan experta madre, trataba de balancearlo. Era un par de personitas que discutían por todo. Por todo lo que fueran bobadas. Si era algo insignificante, era un tema del cual sacar madeja para tejer problemas mayores. Era una madre y era un hijo. Ella era energética y mandona. Él era energético y mandón. Eran dos góticas de agua que se veían diferentes. Con el mismo carácter, aquel que dijese que no eran familiares, decía una gran mentira.

-Mi-kun, tienes una boca muy grande para ser tan chico.

-Mami… tú tienes un carácter muy temperamental para ser tan vieja.

Dejó de balancear- Te doy… cinco segundos para que corras.

-Eso es mucho- garlo con autosuficiencia. ¡Cómo le encantaba hacerla rabiar! Era tan divertido. Con razón su papá siempre lo hacía.

Las madres voltearon a mirar a la esposa del Hokage como perseguía a su pequeño ángel de rizos dorados. Era una escena tan cotidiana, que aquel porte que se debe tener como primera dama de la aldea se perdió con el tiempo. Exhausta por el trote, la mujer se sentó en una banca cercana al rodadero de color azul. Ella no estaba para esto. Se toco el vientre y suspiró.

-¿Ves?

-Mi-kun, no me hagas esto.

-Yo lo hago porque te quiero. Además mi papá siempre me dice "tu eres el hijo del Hokage, así que tienes responsabilidades"… entonces yo te cuido mami.

La mujer le miró seria y con un cejó fruncido- ¡Ha! ¿Y desde cuando cuidarme significa hacerme rabiar y hacerme correr?

-Eso es divertirse mientras te cuido.

-Hablas como si fueras mi papá y no al contrario.

-Es que yo soy más maduro mami. Tienes que entenderlo.

-Ohh si verdad. Perdóname entonces señor Uzumaki Minato.

-Perdonada pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-respondió con esa mueca tan Uzumaki. Esa tan inocente, pero con la patente "no me doy por vencido". Eso era tan genético que era imposible no reconocerlos.

Era tan loco el tiempo. Tan rápido. Sentía que la arroyaba. Hace nada era una pequeña genin con un enamoramiento enorme por su amigo de equipo. Ahora… esposa de Hokage, con un tornado como hijo y…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la mujer mirando hacía abajo.

-Shhh shhh mami. Silencio que no puedo escuchar.-Explicó como sabio el pequeño Minato mientras abrazaba la panza de su madre y colocaba su oído en la barriga.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- preguntó con un susurro.

-Pues a mi hermanita. No ves que ella también tiene derecho a opinar.

-Corazón, ¿cómo sabes que es una niña?-preguntó bastante ingenua.

-Shhhh mami, pasito- le replicó el pequeño mientras llevaba su índice frente a su boca, como mueca de callar. La madre dijo un "lo siento" con los labios.-Ella es una niña que se llamará Kushina. Porque así se llamaba mi abuelita, mami. Y ella es una niña porque me lo dijo hace ya tiempo.

-Ay la ocurrencia de los niños- musitó la mujer mientras se levantaba del asiento y se alisaba el vestido azul pálido. Se limpiaba el polvo de la parte de atrás y tomaba un bolso, donde cargaba compotas, una frazada, papeles y carritos. No era muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Pero era de color blanco con amarillo y bastante abullonado.

-Anda vámonos que comenzó a hacer frió.-comenzó a caminar pero su hijo quedó atrás- ¿Qué pasa Mi-kun?

-No son ocurrencias de niños…. Ella me lo dijo- le espetó con un puchero y esos ojos que eran ahora, un par de lagrimales apunto de estallar. Cerró sus pequeños puños, mientras se los refregaba contra el mameluco negro. Había un sol sonriente en la mitad adornando la prenda.

-Mi-kun…. Haber…

-No me crees….- Y ahí fue cuando los papeles volvían a intercambiarse. Ella volvía a hacer la madre y él su pequeño bebe. Y es que eso era. No tenía más de 5 años. Pero parecía de más. Era esa manera de expresarse, de hacerse sentir, de hacerse notar y de hacerse conocer. Su madre se acercó y le abrazó- Entonces se llamará Kushina ¿no es verdad?

-No… no se llamará- musitó hipando con muchas lágrimas que se metieron en su boca.- Ella se llama.

-Lo siento. Ella se llama Kushina.- respondió la de vestido azul, mientras limpiaba la cara sucia de su retoño. Las lágrimas habían formado un surco entre el polvo que se había adherido a su cara por culpa de los juegos.-Mírate… todo sucio-Le reprendió falsamente mientras le sacudía la ropa.

-No mami. No hagas eso. Los niños debemos estar así. Somos sucios… no soy una niña. No hagas eso.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo volviendo a pararse con dificultad. Los pies le mataban. Se tomó la cintura y trató de estirar la espalda. Cuestión que no se pudo lograr. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo en la misma situación. Ella había querido esperar más tiempo. Estar en embarazo no es tan encantador como lo pintan. Pero su marido era muy goloso. Y ella… bueno. Ya entrada en gastos, no reparaba en nada. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos traviesos y volvió a la realidad al ver a su hijo tratar de cargar la pañalera.

-Y tu ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Vamos. Yo soy el hombre, yo cargo.

La mujer tomo la bolsa sin esfuerzo dejando a su hijo molesto. Le miró desde arriba- Yo soy la mamá, yo cargo.

Minato hizo un gesto desaprobando la situación y cruzó los brazos, mientras pateaba una piedra del parque. Fue cuando sintió algo al lado de su rostro.- Anda, ya es tarde.- Su madre le ofrecía su mano como siempre. Se le pasó el supuesto mal genio y la tomo con su manita llena de tierra y mugre. Los dos emprendieron la ida a casa.

-¿Sabes mami? Esos árboles se parecen mucho a ti- fue lo que le escuchó a su hijo mientras caminaban a su casa tomados de la mano.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, tienen el mismo color y hasta se llaman igual. Es bonito…. los árboles… no tú.

-Que tierno mi vida- le respondió mientras reprimía el mal genio con una sonrisa forzada.

-Eso lo aprendí de mi papá. El otro día cuando fuimos a comprar víveres, él me explico que ese árbol se llama Sakura. Y que cuando florecen son el espectáculo más hermoso del mundo. Que por eso tú eres igual. Que cuando tú floreces eres lo más lindo. Pero yo no entendí.-hablaba el pequeño sin parar ni un solo momento. No era recomendable dejarlo tanto con Shikamaru.

-Tu papá es algo tonto- respondió con una sonrisa.

Minato no dijo nada, pues soltó a su mamá y corrió como enajenado provocando una angustiada madre.

-¡Minato Uzumaki! ¡No corras así!

Fue cuando vio la razón del abrupto emocional del pequeño. Ahí estaba él. Con su gabán blanco y llamas negras bordadas al filo de la prenda. Recibía a su hijo con un poderoso abrazo y una caricia brusca en la cabeza para despelucar el ya, rebelde, cabello de su primogénito.

-Por Kami-sama, no lo despeines así- Recriminó la mujer a su marido una vez llegando a su encuentro.

-Mami tu no entiendes. Así nos saludamos entre hombres. Tú eres una mujer.-explicó el pequeño entre los protectores brazos de su padre.

-Si Sakura-chan. Tú no entiendes. Así nos saludamos entre hombres. Tú eres…

-Ni atrevas a terminar esa frase Naruto Uzumaki.

El aludido pasó saliva y sonrió. A pesar de los años. Ella seguiría siendo "Sakura-chan". Tan ella, tan rosa, tan temperamental. Con la diferencia que ahora él podía reclamarla como suya y de nadie más. Porque ella era de él. En cuerpo, en forma, en alma y en compañía. Era su esposa. La primera dama de Konoha. Le encantaba. Era de esas cosas que el no se podía explicar. Ella no era tan fémina como sus otras compañeras. Pero era tan Sakura. Era tan ella, tan única. Con sus vestidos amplios que dejaban todo a la imaginación. Con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Ahora ya largo por los años. No tendría las grandes curvas pero era una diosa para él. Con sus orbes esmeraldas sin retoques de sombras o rimel.

Naruto bajó a su hijo con cuidado, para quitarle la bolsa a Sakura y cargarla él.

-¿Terminaste temprano?- preguntó su esposa mientras caminaban a su hogar. Siempre vigilando a ese ángel demonio que andaba delante de ellos haciéndole la perseguidora a un sapo.

-Se podría decir que si.-comentó mirando hacía arriba indiferente.

-¿Te escapaste cierto?....-le miró con reproche- Mi-kun deja a ese pobre animal en paz.

Minato le miró con puchero como sólo él sabia hacerlo y dejó que el sapo huyera de salto en salto al estanque al lado del sendero de árboles de Sakura en flor.

-Escaparse es una palabra muy fea. Yo diría más bien que me di una noche sabática.-contestó con esa sonrisa tan grande, como para mostrar hasta la última muela. Sakura sólo suspiró. Ahora quién se aguantaría a Ino regañándola por distraer al Hokage de sus labores. ¿Cómo si ella fuera la de la culpa? ¿Cómo si ella fuera la Hokage?

-Tú siempre me metes en unos líos horribles.

-¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué?- le preguntó bastante ofendido- Remolino quédate quieto por favor- regaño de paso a su hijo que ahora se había encantado con una mantis.

-¡Porque siempre que te escapas me echan la culpa a mí! Lo peor es que siempre me llaman es a mí a regañarme.

-A pero pues… es que es la verdad.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par dispuesta a pegarle una sonora bofetada por insolente. Pero éste avanzo rápidamente para alcanzar a su hijo que ya iba directo al lago por perseguir al bichito.-Ambas Sakuras están floreciendo. Para mí eso es lo más hermoso del mundo. No podía quedarme trabajando sabiendo eso.

Así fue como ella sonrió con ese candor en las mejillas, que sólo él sabía sacarle. Maldito calor primaveral. Se quedó contemplándole. Metro noventa de estatura. Cabello rubio rebelde que le llegaba a la base del cuello. Unas vendas entrecruzándose entre si cubriéndole el abdomen. El gabán con mangas cortas le cubría el resto. Sus brazos al descubierto, mostrando heridas de guerra y un par de guantes sin dedos le cubrían sus manos. Pantalones anchos amarrados por un cinto blanco. En su pierna derecha llevaba su indumentaria Ninja amarrado por lazos y unas botas negras. El pendiente del abuelo de la quinta colgaba en su pecho desnudo. Y ahí haciendo brillar los últimos rayos de atardecer, estaba la bandana de Konoha. Enmarcando su frente cocida en una tela negra, cuyos listones eran más largos que cuando era un joven.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que la habían dejado atrás como una boba- ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!

"_Yo a ella la conocí cuando era una niña de cabellos cortos y acomplejada por una frente que para mí_

_es la más hermosa de todas. Me gustaba molestarla porque quería que ella se fijase en mí. Era vital_

_para mí felicidad que ella estuviese a salvo. A través de los años yo siempre vele por ella, por_

_sus sueños y esperanzas. Ella quería ser médico y yo quería brindarle un futuro_

_en el cual, ese sueño fuese una realidad. A ella le gustaba mi mejor amigo, pero con _

_el tiempo ella me vio como yo quería que me viera. Ahora siendo amigos, amantes, cómplices, camaradas, _

_compañeros y esposos me doy cuenta, que Sakura florece cada año. Con cada sonrisa que me brinda, ella _

_florece y eso para mí, es el tesoro más valioso de mi haber". _

**Continuara…**

¡Hola a todos! Llegó con una historia… que más bien es como lo que yo quiero que sea el futuro de NARUTO. Soy lover del NaruSaku. Así que leyendo el manga veo que mis esperanzas son muy posibles. Esta historia puede contener spoilers, así que léela bajo tu decisión.

**Miyuki Uchiha**


	2. Cartas de papel

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener.**

**Historias de papel**

**Capitulo 1: Cartas de papel**

**SAI: **

¡¿Cómo has estado?! Espero que al leer esta carta aunque sea te saque una sonrisa… y no lo digo en el sentido literal. El papel no puede hacerlo a uno reír… así que te pido el favor, que no lo rompas, rasgues, mojes, entintes o derivados. Las cosas por Konoha van bien como de costumbre. La villa parece mejor a la anterior… después del ataque de Pain a nuestro hogar, todo esto parece de mentira. La gente vibra con el deseo del fuego que una vez El Tercero dejó. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. En estos momentos se mandó la orden para esculpir mi rostro en la montaña. ¿Qué tal te parece? Adjunto envió un dibujo de cómo quería….

¿Lo viste? Es como la foto que me tomaron cuando inicie mi sendero Ninja. Lo quería con tonos blancos y rojos… pero ya ves… la pintura no se adhiere bien a la roca y me acusaron de demente y vanidoso. Así que verás un rostro mucho más "sobrio", como dijeron que tenía que ser. A veces ser Kage es bastante aburridor. Cuando iba en misiones me moría por llegar a esta posición, pero estando ahora… extraño la juventud de antes. Ahora comprendo a Tsunade-Baa-chan cuando se escapaba a beber como una loca, tras estar toda una tarde tras papeles… de papeles… de papeles. Creo que me voy a hacer adicto al sake… si fuera rico. He pensado en varios vicios que me saquen de la rutina, pero hasta ahora ninguno productivo. ¿Estar con Sakura-chan en la cama se puede catalogar como vicio? Si ya se la cara que me debes estar haciendo…. Pero que puedo decir, me gusta honrar a Ero-sennin de esta manera. Es como él lo hubiese querido.

Sakura-chan va en su séptimo mes. Ya podrás imaginar como está. Si antes se atragantaba de panecillos…. Ahora se atraganta de ramen. Y yo, no me puedo quejar. Lo considero como una buena señal. Ya hasta le abrieron una cuenta personal en el Ichiraku…. Eso ni a mí en los mejores tiempos. Anda algo gordita y temperamental. Pero la entiendo. Camina lo que puede para no sentirse como "una vaca rosada", tal y como ella se autodescribe. Igual se termina cansando rápido y la mayor parte de las veces, alguien tiene que ir por ella para ayudarla a levantar del asiento donde decide descansar. Me encanta hacer esa labor, pero el trabajo no me deja ni asomarme a la ventana. Pero aplico un nuevo método que no se me ocurrió con el embarazo de Minato. Invocación de ranas.

¡¿A qué no es una idea genial?! Siempre le dejó un amigo anfibio antes de salir de la casa al trabajo. Así que siempre hay alguien que la ayuda. No me gusta que cargue paquetes, me preocupa. Pero me preocupa más que cuando le recrimino me manda a volar con uno de sus golpes… ¿Cómo es posible que el embarazo la haga MAS FUERTE?... serán las hormonas… aunque eso tiene más que ver con el chakra que otra cosa.

Minato me pregunta mucho por ti. Sobre todo por esas clases de pintura que tanto le prometiste, pero al final te tocó irte a esa misión. Si ya me imagino la cara de "¿irme?", porque tú sabes que yo nunca obligo a nadie a nada. El caso es que ya le compre la tinta azul-morado que le pediste a ese remolino de Konoha. Me mando decirte que te apures, porque Sakura-chan le quiere enseñar por su cuenta y acá sabemos que dibuja horrible.

Por acá Ino te manda saludes, que te agradece por haber hecho el retrato a tinta negra del bosque Nara para el cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Cumpleaños que por cierto, estuvo de lo mejor. Estuvieron todos celebrando en el restaurante de carnes. El lugar lo escogió Chouji como era de esperarse. Se comió rico, aunque yo sólo estuve al final porque al señor Feudal se le ocurrió trasladarse ese día de campamento. Buena época para fortalecer relaciones con las demás naciones.

Acá me están picando por no trabajar. Ya se dieron cuenta que ésta no era una misiva para el País del Rayo… que por cierto quiero ir. Ya sabes…. Sólo son costas.

Avísame si te llegó la carta

**N. Uzumaki**

**El mejor Hokage que la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja hayá podido tener**

P.S: Trae de ese ramen instantáneo que venden por allá, yo te lo pago acá.

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Naruto-kun a.k.a Hokage-sama:**

Recibí la carta.

Yo llevo ramen.

Sakura dibuja fatal.

Regresó hoy por la tarde.

No entendí lo de sacarle una risa con el papel.

**Sai**

…**. Sólo un ANBU más…**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Querido diario:**

No hay mucho que contar y ando de muy mal humor. Me cuesta escribir, me da calor hasta que me miren y estoy más gorda que Chouji. Eso no puede ser bueno. Trato de caminar para mantenerme en forma pero tengo los pies tan inflamados que ni las sandalias me entran. Naruto le dio por ponerme una "rana-espaldas" pero su ultima invocación fue Gamabunta y con él no puedo andar por la villa sin que haya una destrucción masiva… en estos momentos él está en el jardín con Mi-kun. Me iré a hacerle conversación creo que quiere encender la pipa.

**S. Haruno**

**De vaca a ballena rosada**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**PIZARRA DE LABORES**

**Familia Uzumaki:**

_Naruto: _Oficina, papeles. Llegar a hacer cena.

_Sakura: _Arreglar cuartos. Comprar víveres.

_Minato:_ mamá, papá, nita, perro, gato, ratón

Logro de la semana: Mi-kun aprende a escribir palabras nuevas

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

"Es increíble imaginar todo el tiempo que ha pasado y las muchas vidas que se han ido y las que han llegado. Me toco escribir lo que quería decirles en un papel, puesto que soy algo lento para estas cosas… ya lo saben. Tengo algo pequeño que decir a cada uno de ustedes:

Otou-san: Bueno… yo a ti nunca que te conocí pero eso no significa que no te ame. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tener al _Kyūbi __dentro de mi propio cuerpo, sólo fue un gesto de confianza que interpreté. No cualquier hubiese sido capaz de tener esta responsabilidad y considero que delegárselo a tu propio hijo… fue una decisión difícil, pero papá… lo sobrelleve como tu hubieses querido. Lo hice bien._

_Okaa-san: _Tu eras la Sakura-chan para mi padre. Creo que con eso expresó todo. Tsunade Baa-chan le ha dado por contarle a Sakura lo muy parecida que eras a ella… así que la vaquita rosada que tengo por esposa se dejó crecer el cabello como tu. La inspiraste… lo tiene a la mitad de la espalda. Como cuando era una niña. Se ve hermosa, pero ahora con lo voluble, a veces le gusta lo largo y otras no. Dice que le da calor y no sabe como acomodárselo.

Ero-sennin: Espero que hayan muchas "hot babies" en el Icha Icha Paradise donde creo que estas. Mi "Sexy no Jutsu" quedó oficialmente en desuso. Konohamaru-kun lo saca algunas veces pero a Moegi le molesta bastante eso y le termina pegando. Sé que aun estás presente en nuestros corazones… así que… ¿qué opinas de Minato? ¿Crees que estoy haciendo una buena labor como padre?

Kakashi-sensei: … nunca pude verte el rostro ¿no? Aun recuerdo cuando intentábamos con Sasuke y con Sakura-chan saber como eras. Decíamos que tenía dientes de caballo… o una boca pequeña… o labios gruesos… Kakashi-sensei… gracias.

Bueno la idea no era ponernos sentimentales. Pero ya ven. Me tengo que ir. Hoy me toca preparar la cena. Creo que comprare ramen. La próxima semana les haré la visita como siempre."

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Bitacora **_**7w6#756-1ª**_

Un equipo dirigido por Yamato-taicho se ha disipado en las fronteras de Konoha para realizar los recorridos diarios. Lo acompañan Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji y Aburame Shino. Sin novedades en el frente.

La situación se presenta calma, salvo algunos enfrentamientos debido a la presencia de ladronas comunes y ninjas exiliados. Realizar segundas rondas para verificación de zona. Próxima visita de Gaara-sama, Kazekage.

**Ten Ten**

**Analista y Recopiladora**

**Departamento de Investigación ANBU**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Hokage-sama:**

Recibo con agrado la invitación hecha por El País del Fuego (Villa oculta de la hoja), para afianzar los lazos de unión que junta a nuestros pueblos. Nuestro arribo será en una semana. Hasta entonces.

Mis mejores deseos

**Kazekage**

**País del Viento**

**Villa oculta de la Arena**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Gaara:**

Tan elocuente como siempre

**N. Uzumaki**

**El mejor Hokage que la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja haya podido tener**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Naruto:**

¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar! Ya no mandes más mensajes que ocupas a todos los halcones destinados a misiones y cosas de trascendencia.

**Sakura**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Sakura-chan:**

En primer lugar, no tengo la culpa de estar aburrido. En segundo sólo te escribo porque te extraño mucho. En tercero, no se gastan tantos halcones como crees… tengo el mío propio (le puse Pakkun II). Cuarto… ya no escribo más si tanto me odias.

**Naruto**

**Un Hokage infeliz.**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Naruto:**

No te aburrirías tanto, si planearas la bienvenida para Kazekage-sama sabes LO IMPORTANTE que es esto. Yo se que me extrañas… ay yo también… pero aja, eso no es importante. Un halcón es un halcón y debe ser usado para lo que fue destinado. ¿Pakkun II? Me gustaba más Tonton II. Y no… yo no te odio. Pero es que me van a terminar regañando por tu culpa otra vez.

**Sakura**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Sakura-chan:**

¿Y sólo eres Sakura-chan?.... ¿DESDE CUANDO?

**Naruto**

**Aun, un Hokage infeliz.**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Naruto:**

Perdón

**Sakura**

**ESPOSA del Hokage (¿ya?)**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Sakura-chan:**

Gracias

**Naruto**

**Hokage feliz (si)**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Respetado Clan Hyuga:**

Con la presente hago presencia del evento de bienvenida al honorable KazeKage Gaara-sama, que se auspiciara en dos semanas. Como uno de los principales clanes de Konoha, es imperiosa su presencia. Por favor confirmar a la mayor brevedad posible.

**N. Uzumaki**

**Hokage de Konohagakure**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Naruto-sama:**

Iremos con el mayor de los gustos... etto…. Ehh si….

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Cabeza de la rama principal**

**Clan Hyuga**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**AVISO A CUARTELES MILITARES**

_Notificación de visita a todos los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja_

Dentro de dos semanas se realizará el festejo para el Kazekage Gaara-sama. Es importante que todo uniforme de gala este en la mejor presentación posible. Aquellos líderes de ceremonia por favor notificar ensayos con Anko para su debida aprobación. Estudiantes de Academia y Gennins realizar presentaciones tal y como se establecieron hace dos meses. Preguntas favor de dirigirse al Comité de Planeación y Eventos.

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Directora**

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Señor y Señora Uzumaki:**

Me permito notificarles el costo del alquiler del disfraz usado por los estudiantes de la Academia para la celebración para el Kazekage. El monto (anexo en un recibo), se ha sumado con todos los accesorios. Por favor diligenciar el dinero mañana mismo para su debida entrega.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru**

**Profesor de Academia **

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**PIZARRA DE LABORES**

**Familia Uzumaki:**

_Naruto: _Oficina, papeles. Preparar a la Villa para la llegada de Gaara.

_Sakura: _Arreglar cuartos. Comprar víveres. Ir por el disfraz de Mi-kun.

_Minato:_ Presentación para Kazekage. Disfraz de zorro.

Evento de la semana: Gaara viene a la ciudad. Mi-kun se disfrazará de _Kyūbi_.

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

**Continuara…**

Escuchando: Superheroes de Daft Punk

Hola gente bonita. Gracias por los reviews enviados. Las contestaciones están en mi perfil.

**Miyuki Uchiha **


	3. Un libro

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener.**

**Historias de papel**

**Capítulo FINAL: UN LIBRO**

-Mira que monada

-¡No! Papá, dile que ya deje de decir eso.

-Sakura-chan, que dejes de decir eso.

-¡Papá!

-¡Hijo!

-No me molestes y dilo en serio.

-Lo digo en serio.

Tres personas se encontraban en la cama mirando las fotografías sacadas después de la visita del Kazekage. La presentación de la obra "Remolino" fue un éxito rotundo, si no se cuenta el tropiezo del final, en que todos los niños se fueron de para adelante porque varios de ellos pisaron las colas del disfraz de Minato haciéndolo tropezar, llevándose a medio mundo y toda la escenografía.

Lloriqueos y berridos no se hicieron esperar. Las mamás fueron a su encuentro calmando angustias y besando raspones. Minato no salió de la habitación en lo que quedó del día debido a una frustración que tenía mucho fundamento al parecer. El día pasó sin complicaciones y el festejo fue lleno de verbena y gozo. Colores decoraron las casas de techos marrones, mientras los gritos de jolgorio empapaban de optimismo a los visitantes de la arena. Todos juraron que Gaara rió y Naruto aseguró que fue gracias a él.

Las amistades volvieron a juntarse y cuando Temari se encontró con Ino cara cara todos decidieron irse a un lugar donde no hubiese tanta carga eléctrica.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru Oji-san se fue corriendo?- fue lo que preguntó Minato siendo cargado en brazos por su padre.

-No me preguntes cosas tan complicadas.

-Porque el amor es el arma más mortífera del mundo- le explicó su madre picándole el ojo.

-No entiendo- dijo el pequeño al final con un puchero.

A pesar del altercado que no duró mucho, el día paso rápidamente haciendo parecer que todo un esfuerzo de meses planeando, fuese superficial.

La familia Uzumaki llegó totalmente exhausta a su hogar tendiéndose en la cama. El sueño los venció de inmediato y durmieron con sus ropas. Días después Sakura traía las fotos del festejo, donde ahora las miraban con nostalgia.

-Fue culpa de los otros niños…- alegaba el pequeño rubio mientras lloraba en brazos de su madre, mientras su, no tan maduro padre, se burlaba de él. Sakura posó a su retoño en la cama y calló a su marido de un golpe. Minato rió y se refugió de nuevo en los brazos de su madre. ¿Qué decir al respecto? Era muy consentido.

Fue cuando todo paró. La mujer soltó al niño y tocó su vientre con mucho dolor. Un líquido viscoso y sanguinolento manchó la cama de cubre lecho azul. Naruto tomó a Minato en brazos y con un salto bajo del piso del edificio hasta el suelo. Un poco de sangre, los sellos a gran velocidad y una rana color naranja surgió de una nube. El Kage fue rápido en reacción tomando a su hijo en brazos y montándolo sobre Gamakichi para que fuese donde su padrino.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mami?- lloraba mientras Naruto lo subía en su invocación.

-Ya viene tu hermanita.

-¿Por qué le duele tanto?- trataba de decir ahogado por las lágrimas.

-Porque ella es igual de fuerte que tu mamá… ¿ves? Es cosa de familia- bromeó con esfuerzo para no alarmar a su hijo- Ahora... eres el hijo del Hokage. ¿Cómo debemos comportarnos en estos momentos?

-Con responsabilidad y valentía- respondía con falso arrojo. Es difícil hablar mientas las lagrimas se te meten a la boca.

-Ese es mi bebe- murmulló mientras le besaba la frente.

-No soy un bebe, soy un hombre.- espetó con mucho orgullo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza con el dorso de su saco naranja.

Naruto sonrió con mucho amor y su mirada cambió en cuestión de segundos- Confió en ti Gamakichi. Es de noche, y llevas uno de los tesoros más preciados de mi vida.

-No tienes porque decírmelo niñito. Me reportaré cuando llegué a los territorios de los Nara.

Sin más, el animal se fue de un sonoro brinco, que hizo retumbar los alrededores.

El Hokage fue corriendo a la casa de su esposa, donde los gritos inundaban el hogar y las lágrimas empapaban su vestido color blanco.

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

La noticia del segundo vástago del Hokage se difundió como incendió. Varias personas se aglutinaban a la salida del hospital, mientras las enfermeras trataban de poner el orden. Sakura, de ocho meses de gestación luchaba en la sala de partos llorando sin control.

-Sakura, necesito que trates de calmarte.

-¡No puedo!- gritaba con berridos y desesperó.- Algo anda mal- se quejaba ahogándose en sí.

Ino, como doctora encargada del parto de su amiga, alistaba bata, guantes, máscara e implementos para la intervención. El resto del personal, limpiaba el estomago de la rosada con yodo para desinfectar, mientras otros se preparaban atrás para darle la medicina intravenosa.

-Quiero ver a Naruto…por favor- suspiró hipando al borde de la inconsciencia.

Sin hacer espera la petición, se dio entrada libre al regente de la aldea que se veía gravemente consternado. Sin saber que rostro poner, las enfermeras le colocaban una bata esterilizada con su respectiva máscara y guantes. El hombre se sentó al lado de Sakura tomando su mano conectada a cables.

-¿Qué hago Sakura-chan? – preguntaba con ese hilo de voz que marca el limbo entre el sollozo y la calma.

-Mi-kun … me dijo… el otro día… que

-Ya vamos a empezar- se escuchó a Ino al otro lado de la tela que tapaba la barriga de Sakura. Naruto volteó a mirar pero Sakura llamó su atención.

-Me dijo que… la niña… se … llama Kushina- hablaba fatigada por la máscara de oxigeno y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Ese nombre me gusta mucho- confesó el rubio tratando de retener las lágrimas. Mostrándole siempre esa sonrisa que la animaba.

-A mi también… Uzumaki Haruno Kushina-chan… - habló Sakura mirando para arriba perdiendo las fuerzas y cerrando los ojos por completo.

Un grito desgarrador se dio paso, gritos de desesperación se hicieron presentes y luego… la nada.

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

-Esa es, ¿la ves? A que no es la niña más linda de la aldea. Ella es mi hermanita, y yo la protejo y la cuido. Porque yo soy más grande.

-Señor… estamos en un hospital. No fume- advirtió una enferma que pasaba. Shikamaru tiró el cigarro al piso apagándolo con el pie y botando lo que quedaba en una basura cercana

-Qué problemático

-Ella sale mañana a mi casa. Y yo ya tengo su cuarto.-comentaba el pequeño Uzumaki con las manitos encima del vidrio.

-Ya veo. Mira que si se parece mucho a tu mamá.

-Pero los ojos. De resto se parece mucho a mi abuelita.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Tsunade Obaa-chan me contó. Porque ella vino a cuidar a mi mami porque estaba enfermita.

Shikamaru echó una mirada a las incubadoras que se encontraban detrás del vidrio. Adornadas con los nombres de cada bebe dentro y con peluches traídos por la familia. La pequeña Kushina se encontraba retozando en una con actitud calma. Pasó un mes dentro de esa caja que la ayudaba a sobrevivir… pero ahora ella lo hacía por su cuenta. Y ya era hora de llevarla a casa por primera vez.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Bien, ella es fuerte y ya está bien. Porque ella se enfermó porque mi hermanita era muy fuerte. Pero ella también es fuerte y por eso ella está bien.

-Así que todos son fuerte ¿eh?- molestó el ninja despelucando al pequeño.

-No hagas eso que lo despeinas más de lo que está- bramó Sakura entrando a la sala de cuidados con su esposo.

-Mira que eres perezosa mujer. Ya estás bien y aun así te traen en silla de ruedas.

Sakura mandó una gélida mirada a Shikamaru que en seguida dio gestos de hablar en broma. Minato corrió donde su madre tratando de subir a su regazo. Naruto le ayudó con una palmada y al fin, el pequeño rubio se refregó contra el pecho de su progenitora. Acto que causó un –¡OYE! DEJALA YA- por parte de Naruto. El papá tirando del hijo y el hijo pegado a Sakura y Shilkamaru soltando un –Qué problemático…

Era el día de salida de la bebe Kushina Naruto. Una niña preciosa que tenía mechas rosas. Pequeñas y resplandecientes bajo el reflector de las lámparas. Le envolvían en una frazada enviada de regalo por el Kazekage (y cabe agregar que todos rieron por el presente. No era muy de Gaara mandar algo con estampados de ovejas. Pero todos concordaron que Temari fue la encargada de la compra).

-Ve- le dijo Sakura a Naruto mirándole desde la silla.

El Hokage, máxima institución entre los ninjas… se sintió un pobre chiquillo de nuevo, en el momento en que recibió a la pequeña luz de sus ojos. Juró por sus padres y por Ero-Sennin, que ningún hombre JAMÁS sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Y que aquel que osará poner los ojos sobre su bebita, conocería la muerte en más de una forma.

Le apretó ganándose un grito por parte de su esposa. Pero no lo concebía, era tan linda como su mamá pero le amaba de otra manera. Restregó sus mejillas contra su pequeña carita haciendo que la niña abriera sus ojos. Dos ranuritas comenzaron a abrirse paso. Verdes… era la viva imagen de su mujer. En versión diminuta y con rasgos Uzumaki. ¡Cómo le adoraba! Le besaba con emoción y casi devorándola.

Minato bastante celoso se bajó se las faldas de su madre para halar a su papá del pantalón con un puchero – ¡No! ¡Déjame a mí, no la beses!- Naruto le sacó la lengua como un niño- Entonces Sakura-chan es para mí- dijo haciéndole rabiar mientras se acercaba donde su esposa y le robaba un beso en los labios.

Minato le entró el arrebato y comenzó a chillar sin consuelo- Oye…deja ya eso- le advirtió Shikamaru alzando a Minato para calmarlo.

De esta manera salieron del hospital…

….. ´´´´´´´´´´ …..

Tras los problemas en el trabajo de parto, una incapacidad de dos meses, una de maternidad por tres meses, y cuidado a otros dos bebes de pelos rubios de más, Sakura creyó estar tirando la toalla. No era justo ¡NO ERA JUSTO! Era la segunda vez que pasaba. Ella haciendo todo y su esposo sólo complicándole la vida.

Que los teteros se hervían y él botaba el agua al suelo. Luego Mi-kun para ayudarle botaba el detergente por el suelo y la cocina se lleno de una espuma tan densa que las ventanas parecían vomitarla. El grupo de Rock-lee que pasaba a saludar entraron a tropezones, donde una Ten Ten se fue de para atrás para ser agarrada por Neji el cual con su Byakugan podía ver a cabalidad, pero no tanto cuando gracias a la caída de su compañera, le entró espuma a sus blancos ojos.

El grito de ardor por parte del Hyuuga se escuchó hasta El país del Rayo. El hombre jamás habría creído ni en sus sueños más locos, que gracias a la visita a un bebé… quedaría incapacitado por una semana. Vendado de ojos y torpe como aquel personaje de un programa de televisión llamado Mouse, que le gustaba bastante. A raíz de eso, surgieron toda clase de rumores como que sí "Ten Ten estaba con Hyuuga o si Rock Lee intervenía en secreto", todo porque la mujer y el de cejas crispadas se la pasaban en la mansión ayudando a un no-tan-hábil Neji.

Después del incidente continuaron las visitas. Estuvieron bastante regalados y con una colección personal de "Icha Icha Paradise" por parte de Konohamaru. Las mañas realmente se heredaban generación tras generación. Sakura bastante enojada cubría los ojos de su cachorro mientras le gritaba a su esposo por su actitud de si quiera pensar en aceptar el detalle.

Las noches eran un lastre, y Sakura no recordaba que era dormir. Naruto se ausentaba por días debido a visitas a otras aldeas y decidió pedir ayuda. Ino ahora, era reconocida como niñera personal de los Uzumaki. Cosa que le cayó muy en gracia al Naara, pero que de inmediato la rosa salió con "el padrino debería ayudar al ahijado". En un dos por tres, Shikamaru e Ino salieron con coche en mano, Minato en brazos y el niño de Kurenai, Hiruzen, de la mano libre del jounin.

Era todo un espectáculo a la risa. Tres niños en manos de dos flojos. Mientras tanto, la madre exhausta logró atenderse a ella misma. Estaba mirándose frente al espejo viendo la cicatriz que cursaba su pansa. Se agachó para poderse ver mejor y fue cuando vio dos manos morenas frotándole con crema.

-Tú …¿no deberías estar fuera de la aldea?

-Acabé de llegar.

Sakura cerró sus ojos dejando hacer.- ¿No vas a preguntar si quiera donde están tus hijos?

-Los vi de camino acá. Hubieras visto a Hiruzen haciéndole el juego a Mi-kun. El pobre Shikamaru me maldijo a lo lejos.

La señora de la casa esbozó una sonrisilla al sentir los besos dados por su esposo en su cuello. Lo inclinó aun más para darle más espacio y como seña de consentida.

-Entonces- dijo el hombre en medio de los besos- ¿hasta qué hora…-otro beso-… tenemos…- un beso de marca- hasta cuando lleguen?

La rosa emitió un ronroneó. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos del Kage para masajearlo y profundizar las caricias- lo suficiente.

¿Qué se puede decir? La glotonería era de ambos. El complemento entre la rabia y el que hacía rabiar. Entre el pervertido y la eventual pilluela. Una flor y un huracán envueltos en una danza que surgía en un lugar llamado Konoha. Y al parecer otro Uzumaki vendría en camino.

…_La vida es un eterno libro en blanco y somos nosotros los encargos de llenar sus hojas de papel para escribir la más grande de las historias…_

**FIN**

Debo admitir que me sentí tentada de terminar este fic como termina la serie CLANNAD. Así que hice algo bien pastel no apto para diabéticos.

En estos momentos está en elaboración otro fic NARUSAKU, que publicaré dentro de poco. Para esa historia (LARGA) hay dibujos que la ilustran. He trabajo muy duro en ella, y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo creándola. Será de categoría M, así que aviso desde ya.

Muchas gracias a los que enviaron reviews! La contestación está en mi perfil, pero mencionó a: Loquin, ana, Leonardo, cherrylove, Itzel, taashy-, Monse, Ayumi9 (AMO tus fics), Rie Uzumaki Naruto, Gchan5Xns, Katermis, Ale y aitor-mac. Todos los que dejaron review! Son un amor

¡¡¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!!!

**Miyuki Uchiha**


End file.
